


Icarus [FIXED]

by PeachyJaemin



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: (title comes from Icarus by Bastille), A Big Ball of Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Mute!Link, Zeldas a cheerleader, except Link, he's just a sad angsty teen who probably smokes weed, kass is a nerd, sidons on the water polo team, they're all nerds, they're also all humans in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyJaemin/pseuds/PeachyJaemin
Summary: Being mute, jobless, single, and just downright tired really isn't a very good combination(if you already read this the first time I posted it, if you liked it please read this. The first time something went wrong and the whole story wasn't posted :) )





	Icarus [FIXED]

**Author's Note:**

> in case you didn't read the tags, all of the characters in this one shot are human, so Hylian, Zora, Goron, Rito, and Gerudo are human nationalities, not species. Also a brief list of their grade levels, Freshman: Riju, Sophomore: Kass, Juniors: Link and Sidon, Seniors: Zelda Urbosa and Mipha. Anyway, continue and enjoy :)

Link was exhausted to say the very least. Most kids would say that they're tired because they stayed up too late doing homework or had to work all day but that wasn't even close to Link's problem. He didn't have a whole lot of homework and when he did he just didn't bother to do it. He also didn't have a job because no one wanted to hire some kid who physically can't speak. No, he was tired because he decided to stay up until 3am playing video games like a dumb ass. Of course in his mind the perfect solution to this was to just take a nap in his math class.

“Link wake up... Link!” Riju whisper yelled at him as she nudged his shoulder. Link drowsily lifting his head from his crossed arms on his desk, glaring at the younger for interrupting his nap, “Oh, don't look at me like that. I can't believe that you're in algebra one still as a junior, if you don't pass this class there's absolutely no way you're ever going to graduate. Plus, if Zelda finds out that I let you sleep through another lecture she'll have Urbosa give me ten speeches about why I need to keep you awake again.”

_'It doesn't matter if I graduate or not because I'll never be able to get a job with my disability anyway.'_ Link signed bitterly. If there was one good thing about being mute it was that teachers couldn't yell at him for talking or call on him to read anything out loud to the class.

_'Oh really? Then what are you going to do with the rest of your life?'_ Riju signed back, sighing at the sight of Link's unwritten in math notebook..

_'I don't know yet but being homeless or having a sugar daddy seem pretty nice.'_ Link signed with a breathy laugh at Riju's look of complete and utter disappointment.

_'You... are seriously so helpless. And really... a sugar daddy? I thought you liked Sidon, why don't you just marry him or something.'_ Riju joked, laughing silently as blush spread across Link's cheeks.

_'Well then Sidon can be my sugar daddy.'_ Link signed back with an air of mock confidence, never failing to leave the Gerudo in shock with how open Link was with his feelings towards other people.

“Okay, you should go back to sleep.” Riju said out loud, patting Link's head before he laid his head back down on top of his crossed arms.

 

~

 

Link really didn't know what to expect when he walked out of first period. Some days everyone just left him alone and other days it seemed like the world was against him. Luckily today seemed to be one of the better days. He watched as Zelda and her girlfriend, Urbosa, walked up to him.

“A little birdie told me that someone started complaining about how they're never going to get a job in first period today, I truly wonder who that could be.” Zelda said with a knowing look at Link, the younger of the two Hylian siblings simply shrugging his shoulders at her words. “Goddess, why are you so content with the idea that no one is ever going to hire you?”

_'Because no one ever will! Why would anyone ever want to hire some gay mute kid?'_ Link signed angrily, hating it when Zelda tried to act like she understood what it was like to have a disability as life changing as his was.

“Don't you dare bring your sexuality into this, that means nothing to employers as long as you don't bring it up.” Zelda replied, watching as Link huffed in annoyance, “In terms of your disability, there are jobs where you don't need to talk to people. If we're also taking your horrible grades into account you could very easily be a model. You're definitely cute enough and you've got a nice body, it pays well and best of all, you don't have to think.” Zelda continued confidently, Urbosa standing behind her and nodding her head in agreement.

_'Yeah, that's a funny one Zelda, I'm not even mildly good looking.'_ Link signed back, looking more upset now than angry.

“Okay, I'm not even going to argue with you about this right now, but don't think you're not getting a lecture later. You're adorable, go to class.” Zelda instantly walked away with Urbosa once she was finished speaking, the cheerleader tucked snugly under Urbosa's arm as they walked to second period.

Link signed heavily, happy that exchange was finally over. Sometimes he wondered how him and Zelda were even related. She was a cheerleader, fit in with everyone, and most of all, she was talkative as hell. Meanwhile he was the loser mute kid who couldn't pass a class to save his life and had very few close friends.

He huffed in annoyance at the fact that his sister was kind of right and turned around quickly to walk to his next class, only to be met with another person's broad chest.

“Oh! Sorry Link, I wasn't paying attention.” Sidon apologized with a smile, looking down at the drastically shorter boy who's cheeks were slowly turning a dark shade of red.

_'It's fine'_ Link signed in reply, his hands shaking as he looked up at the guy he had liked since freshman year. On top of this he had always felt intimidated by the Zora, the red head being a foot taller than him, standing at 6'2” while Link stood at a sad 5'2”.

“You're going to world history, right? I failed that class last year also so I was transferred into the class for the rest of the year.” Sidon said with a grin. Link felt like he was going to have a heart a attack at this new information. It wasn't so much the fact that Sidon was going to be in the same class as him, he could handle that, it was when he realized that the only open seat in the class was the one next to him that his heart started to race.

“Would you like to walk to class together? It might make things easier for me since I have no idea where I'm going.” Sidon asked as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously with a laugh. Link simply gave a nod and a small smile before they started walking towards their second period class.

“I can't believe that we've known each other since elementary school but I still barely know anything about you.” Sidon commented as they walked comfortably side by side.

_'Well, no one but me and Zelda knew sign language back then.'_ Link signed in reply with great effort, he had found walking while signing hard to do his entire life. It was one of those big downsides to being unable to talk.

“You're right... well I really want to get to know you better...” Sidon said, pausing to allow some thought, “Would you like to go to my water polo practice with me after school? We can go out to eat after, I'll drive.”

Link nodded with a wide smile up at Sidon. He was worried that Sidon would be able to hear his heartbeat pounding against his chest. Was this considered a date? Or was this just friends going to hand out and eat together? Link's thoughts were running wild and it was seriously stressing him out.

“Cool, I'll meet you at the pool after school.” Sidon said with his signature smirk. Link, again, simply nodded in response, not trusting his ability to sign with how badly his hands were shaking.

They walked into the history classroom, and just as Link had expected, Sidon was sitting right next to him. Link's heart was pounding the whole time but it wasn't as bad as he had initially expected. They didn't talk at all because Sidon was actually a good student and did his work. Meanwhile Link had his phone under the table, hiding from both his teacher and Sidon.

Link: I'm not going to be home after school I'm going somewhere

Zelda: Where are you going?

Link: Sidon's polo practice

Zelda: Wow, you're stalking him now? Never thought you'd stoop that low

Link: No... he invited me, he's taking me out to eat after

Zelda: Omg... are you two going on a date?????!

Link: I don't think it's like that

Zelda: use protection kiddo ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Link: holy fuck

Link shut his phone off and stuffed it into his pocket after that, deep red blush spreading over his cheeks at the image Zelda put in his head. (Also where the hell did she get that emoticon?)

Suddenly, the bell was ringing and he walked out of the classroom, giving Sidon a small wave goodbye before rushing off to his next class.

 

~

 

The rest of the day went by fairly smoothly, he spent lunch with Kass as always. Kass was a sophomore and he played an uncountable amount of instruments, the definition of a band nerd as he was in marching band, jazz band, big band, and orchestra (how a sophomore could fit all of that into his schedule, Link doesn't know). Everyday at lunch they would sit under the same tree together, they didn't talk a lot, they just sat there with Kass normally playing his guitar (sometimes he would use other instruments) and Link listening quietly, resting his head on Kass's shoulder and simply enjoying the music.

He was stressed the entire day though, thinking up every single possibility of him embarrassing himself and somehow making Sidon hate him even after over five years of friendship.

Link stuffed his backpack and all of his textbooks into his locker, not wanting to carry them around if he knew he wouldn't do his work anyway. He slowly made his way over to the pool and sat in the stands where other family members, friends, and girlfriends of the team members sat.

Link saw Sidon from afar and instantly felt like drooling. The Zora boy was wearing a _speedo_ first off. He still had his long red hair in a braid and his tan skin was basically glowing in the sunlight, every muscle he had on full display, and he was a lot buffer than it looked like he was under clothes.

Sidon noticed Link sitting in the stands from where he was standing with his team mates. He felt his heart flutter when he noticed that the blonde boy was staring at him; he sent him a wave and the most charming smile he could possibly muster up. Joy filled his chest when Link waved back at him, an obvious pink tint spreading across his face. Sidon could really only pray that him and his friends were right about Link liking him. If it turned out they were all wrong that would really suck, for Sidon at least.

From the moment Sidon got in the pool and the practice game started Sidon knew this would probably be the hardest water polo practice of his whole life. He had spent so much time thinking about the pretty Hylian sitting in the stands he could barely focus on what was going on around him. He ended up getting hit in the head with a ball once and he was yelled at by his coach multiple times. To put it in simple terms, he was unbelievably embarrassed.

Link on the other hand, barely even noticed all the things Sidon was so worried about. Of course he noticed when Sidon got hit in the head, that was hard to miss and he couldn't help but let out a soft laugh at the sight. The rest of the time Link was practically drooling over how sexy Sidon's body was so it was a bit hard for him to focus on the game, especially when Link barely even understood the rules of the game.

It took Sidon about thirty minutes to get dressed again before he finally walked out of the locker room at around 5:30, finding Link still sitting where he was when Sidon left to get changed and make an attempt at drying his hair. He walked over and caught the Hylian's attention, the smaller boy immediately looking up from his phone when Sidon walked over.

“Sorry for keeping you waiting.” Sidon said nervously with a small smile, still unbelievably embarrassed from how many errors he had made during practice. He was on the varsity team and he was making mistakes a elementary school player would make.

_'It's not that big of a deal'_ Link signed with a smile up at Sidon. Link pulled himself up off of the bench and followed Sidon to the parking lot. He always forgot that Sidon's dad was the CEO of a major corporation so when he saw how nice Sidon's car was he was more than a bit shocked.

Sidon noticed Link's shocked expression and let out a small chuckle, “I told my father not to buy me something so expensive once I got my license but obviously he doesn't know the definition of inexpensive.”

_'You didn't want an expensive car?'_ Link asked, confused as to why anyone would be upset with getting a car that nice.

“They're far too showy and it's my first car, I didn't need something so nice.” Sidon said as he unlocked the car and got in, Link following and sitting in the passenger's seat. “I just wanted a basic pick-up truck or something so I could buy a car this nice with my own money once I get a job.”

Link looked up at Sidon with nothing but pure admiration as the red head started the car and began driving. His own father was the mayor and he still didn't have that much money, he didn't understand how Sidon could be so humble when him and his sister, Mipha, were the two richest people in the school.

“Do you drive?” Sidon asked, throwing Link a quick curious look, making sure to still pay attention to the road.

Link simply shook his head, signing the answer quickly once they got to a red light, _'I barely passed drivers ed because I always slept during class. I only passed the test because most driving rules are just common sense, also Zelda has horrible road rage when she drives.'_ A pink flush spread across his face as he talked about how terrible of a student he was.

Sidon, however, let out a light hearted laugh at this as the light turned green and he started driving again, “That's adorable,” Link turned even more red at the compliment, hoping that Sidon couldn't see his red face because he was keeping his focus on the road, “You may not have the best grades but you're a whole lot smarter than people make you out to be,”

Link smiled softly and signed _'Thank you'_ , Sidon barely catching it as he saw it out of the corner of his eye.

The rest of the short drive was silent, the two sitting comfortably, just enjoying each others presence until they got to a seafood restaurant that Link had only been to a couple of times.

They waled in and were seated, Link always forgot how embarrassing it was having to have his friends order for him since the waiters didn't know sign language a majority of the time.

' _I'm sorry you had to order for me, I know it's probably really annoying.'_ Link signed after the waiter had left, head hanging as his cheeks burned.

“It's fine, it's not your fault that you can't speak, it's absolutely, a hundred percent, not your fault.” Sidon said gently, grabbing one of Link's hands in a comforting manner, “Why would you think that I'd find it annoying?”

_'Zelda always complains whenever we go out to eat with our dad because she thought it was annoying having to order for me.'_ Link signed quickly, heart still racing at the fact that his crush just had to order food for him.

“That's just because she's your older sister and it's her duty to make fun of you. Trust me, I have an older sister too, she does the same thing to me.” Sidon said with a laugh, finding the pink shade on Link's cheeks absolutely adorable.

_'But Mipha's so nice?'_ Link signed with a mild look of shock.

“She's nice to everyone but me most of the time. I remember when she had a crush on you in fourth grade she used to be good at medical stuff but when I would get hurt she wouldn't help me because she always said that I got hurt so much it would be a waste of supplies.

Link laughed as he recalled memories of him, Mipha, and Sidon playing at the park next to their elementary school. Mipha would always sit to the side under a tree reading, looking up every so often to watch the two boys play fighting using sticks as swords. They would always get tons of scrapes and scratches so Mipha eventually started bringing a first aid kit with her. It was always funny seeing how upset Sidon would get when she would heal Link first.

They continued talking about their childhood and other things about their lives in general as they ate slowly, trying to make their time together last as long as possible. They left after about two hours and Sidon drove Link home. Once they pulled up outside of Link's house he was ready to get out of the car and leave with nothing but a goodbye but Sidon had other plans.

“Wait, Link.” Sidon said, stopping Link as he started to take his seat belt off. Sidon lifted his hand up to Link's cheek and placed a soft kill against his mouth, “Let's go on another date sometime, alright?”

Link nodded in response, almost frozen as his eyes were wide and his cheeks heating up. He unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door. He quickly turned to Sidon and signed a quick thank you before placing a soft kiss on the Zora's cheek and quickly getting out of the car, rushing up to his front door with an apple red blush staining his cheeks as they burned as if he had a fever.

Link saw Zelda sitting on the couch reading when he walked in and she instantly saw how red his face was.

“It was a date wasn't it?” Zelda asked with a smirk, Link nodding in reply as he sat next to her on the couch.

“He kissed you didn't he?” Zelda asked, seeing Link give an even smaller nod before hiding his face in his hands in embarrassment. Zelda simply laughed and ruffled Link's hair, congratulating him on finally winning over the guy he had liked for three years.

Little did they know, Sidon was still parked outside of their house, hiding his red face in his hands just as Link was, in disbelief that he had really just kissed he boy that he had liked since the fourth grade.

 

 


End file.
